Preguntas hipotéticas
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Se han convertido en leyendas vivientes, héroes viejos a los que todo el mundo acude cuando el mundo se está cayendo a pedazos. Pero pasados los noventa, no estaría mal que los dejaran con un poco de tranquilidad...


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, y obviamente de Nickodelon. Sólo lo uso para divertirme.

**Aclaraciones**: Está ubicando en algún punto, entre el final del libro 3 y el libro 4.

* * *

><p><strong>Preguntas hipotéticas<strong>

* * *

><p>La voz que tan bien conocía lo sorprendió mientras atendía al dragón. No parecía gustarle aquel clima. Lo entendía, la criatura era más de clima cálido. Pero sólo serían unos pocos días.<p>

—Hola, Zuko.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con Katara. Era increíble lo mucho que habían envejecido, aun cuando sus vidas se habían pasado volando, intentando arreglar un mundo que cada día estaba más desarreglado. Pero con Kuvira poniendo en orden el Reino Tierra, todo parecía marchar con normalidad.

—Eres la primera persona que no me llama «Lord Zuko» y no intenta besar el suelo que piso —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió responder—. Hola, Katara.

No se habían visto en largo tiempo. Tampoco les hacía falta. Parecía —aunque toda la evidencia estuviera en su contra— que no había pasado el tiempo. Pero el tiempo había pasado, incansablemente y se había encargado de volverlos meros espectadores de lo que ocurría.

—Oí que planeabas cruzar el portal —dijo Katara.

—Sí, sí… —respondió él—. Korra me dijo que mi tío Iroh estaba en el mundo de los espíritus. Sólo… quería hablar con él. —Se rascó detrás de la oreja—. Decirle algunas cosas.

Katara se encogió de hombros. Entendía perfectamente por qué quería encontrarse con Iroh una última vez, tenía que ver con despedidas y cierres, con terminar con un asunto que quizá había quedado pendiente mucho tiempo atrás. No necesitó decir nada. Habían llegado a ese punto, en el que tenían pocas cosas que decirse. La gente los adoraba, pero realmente sólo eran meros espectadores de las guerras de otros a los que no podían sino aconsejar. Ya lo habían dicho todos: las guerras no se acaban, sólo cambian los enemigos con los que hay que luchar.

—¿Cómo está Izumi? —preguntó ella.

—Bien, intentando gobernar una nación —respondió él—. ¿Y tus hijos?

—Arreglando el mundo… Como nosotros solíamos hacerlo —suspiró—. Eso ha quedado atrás.

—¿Lo extrañas? —se extrañó él—. Yo no, para nada. Cada vez que intento pelear de nuevo mi espalda me recuerda que no soy exactamente un joven.

Katara rio, seguramente pasaba por lo mismo. Pero ella ni siquiera había intentado pelear en los últimos años. Había estado tras bambalinas, curando heridos todo aquel tiempo.

—No extraño estar en peligro de muerte a cada segundo, definitivamente —admitió—. Pero extraño el sentimiento de la aventura. Eso era bueno.

—Bueno, valió para algo, ¿no? —empezó él—. Dejamos al mundo como un lugar mejor.

Katara volvió a reír.

—¿Estás seguro?

No. No lo estaba. Amón y los igualitarios habían causado problemas graves en Ciudad República, y después la guerra Civil de las Tribus Agua, sin mencionar la Convergencia Armónica y las revueltas del reino tierra… Todo junto, simplemente parecía una locura. Pero en la Nación del Fuego no había sucedido nada en todos aquellos años. Algo había hecho bien.

—No, para nada —acabó respondiendo. Sólo cambiaba el enemigo, todo el mundo tenía razón—. Lo que cuenta es que lo intentamos, ¿no?

—Sí, sí, lo intentamos. Hicimos bastantes cosas… Salvamos a la Tribu Agua del Norte de una invación.

Zuko tosió.

—Lo hicieron ustedes… yo estaba… intentando secuestrar a Aang.

—Cierto… —Katara se rascó la barbilla—. Supongo que sí que han pasado muchos años. En Ba Sing Se…

—Yo estaba en el bando contrario cometiendo el peor error de mi vida…

—Bah, lo que importa es que lo arreglaste después. Le ayudaste a Aang a evitar que Ozai quemara el Reino Tierra.

¿En qué mundo había sido ese un buen plan? Todo un continente quemado sólo dejaría desolación en todo el mundo, además de problemas en recursos naturales y muchas otras cosas. Viéndolo en perspectiva no había sido sólo aterrador, sino también una decisión increíblemente estúpida.

—Tú me amenazaste de muerte mientras lo intentaba…

—Sólo detalles… —Katara le quito importancia—. No es que fueras de fiar.

—¿Detalles?

—Sí, han pasado tantos años que… —se encogió de hombros—, sólo son detalles.

Zuko suspiró, después de tantos años, la verdad es que tenía bastante razón. Habían acumulado más años como amigos que como enemigos y todas aquellas antiguas disputas habían quedado atrás.

—Sólo curiosidad… ¿lo hubieras hecho? —preguntó él.

—Probablemente no… —Katara se encogió de hombros—. A menos de que… ya sabes, hubieras traicionado a Aang otra vez.

—Eso hubiera sido increíblemente estúpido de mi parte…

Katara le quitó importancia a todo aquello.

—A veces pienso que tu cerebro se apagaba. Para tomar todas esas malas decisiones, ya sabes… —Seguían parados al lado del dragón de Zuko, como si no tuvieran ganas de moverse por el mundo—. Gracias a dios eso se arregló con el tiempo.

—Bueno, en vez de matarte me salvaste un poco después… —puntualizó él. Lo había salvado bastantes veces, pero él recordaba una en especial—. El rayo.

Katara sonrió al recordarlo.

—Cierto, el rayo… —musitó—. No todos los días un chico recibe un rayo por ti —acabo diciendo—. Es un poco… tierno.

—¿Tierno? ¿De verdad? ¡Katara, casi muero!

—Pero no lo hiciste, estás vivito y coleando —siguió diciendo ella— y ahora eres un viejo lobo de mar. Todo el mundo besa el suelo que pisamos. ¿Lo puedes crees?

—Sigue sin gustarme.

—Tiene sus ventajas, nadie discute lo que dices —le dijo Katara. Era cierto, nadie discutía nunca lo que decía nunca, ni lo que opinaba. Aunque fuera reales burradas.

—Unas pocas sí… —sin embargo, se había quedado pensando en otra cosa—: ¿El rayo fue tierno? —volvió a preguntar.

—El rayo, no. Que te pusieras delante de él para salvarme, sí —corrigió Katara. Tierno, había que ver lo que la hacía opinar la edad. Seguro que cincuenta años antes le hubiera dicho cualquier otra cosa, menos «tierno»—. Al menos eso dijo una de las chicas de la tribu, que si un chico hiciera eso por ella, se casaría con él en el acto.

Rió con aquello.

—¿Y tu hubieras…? Digo, es una pregunta hipotética… sin Aang de por medio… si eso… Bueno… Lo siento… no debí preguntar… —Se dio un golpe en la cara, de verdad lo que estaba diciendo no tenía ni sentido. Pero Katara lo entendió.

Y se rió.

—No sé, Zuko, ya estamos muy viejos.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es algo Zutara de hecho. Al menos, insinuado. Ya escribiré alguno algún día real (tengo uno, pero apesta, así que ni siquiera se les ocurra buscarlo, APESTA) en el que estos dos no estén... viejos. En fin… están viejos. Muy viejos. <strong>

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 13 de Diciembre de 2014_


End file.
